From a longitudinal and cross-national perspective, the present study examines an area critical for understanding the distribution of life-chances and well-being in old age. The main purpose of the study is to develop models describing the causal relationships between economic well-being in old age, and earlier living conditions and attainments. Economic well-being in old age will be related to a range of factors such as previous occupation and labor force participation. The study compares two societies--the United States and Sweden--similar in level of economic and technological development, but different in labor market structure, pension policy, and other factors influencing the income attainment process in later years. Data from two unique national panel studies will be analyzed, both covering the period from 1968 until the present. The combination of a longitudinal and a cross-national perspective will enable us to examine in great detail the individual and societal determinants of economic well-being in later years.